Families in Gossip Girl
Screen shot 2011-04-12 at 21.32.31.png Families Archibald The Archibald family is a socially connected family on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. The family is made up of Howard, Anne, and Nate Archibald. At the start of season one, the Archibalds are seen as prosperous; Howard was a well-established businessman and was proud of his son's relationship with socialite Blair Waldorf, seeing it as a good investment opportunity. Anne came from the old money of the van der Bilts, thus making her exceedingly wealthy and proud of her familial heritage. However, the family's prosperity collapsed when Howard was arrested for embezzlement and fraud. Whilst the family remains well-established and retains its wealth and social status, this is now more to do with their van der Bilt connections than the original Archibald name. Also, in the extended family of the van der Bilts is Nate's cousin, Tripp. Tripp runs for Congress and wins but only with some behind the scenes scheming by his wife. Tripp also has an affair with Serena Van Der Woodsen which ultimately breaks off Tripp's marraige. Members: *Howard Archibald *Anne Archibald *Nate Archibald Bass The original Bass family was made up of Bart and his teenage son Chuck. Chuck claims that during birth, his biological mother died. After his father's death in season two, he becomes a huge part of the Van Der Woodsen family. In season three, he meets Elizabeth who he discovers is his mother, she tries to trick him out of Bass Inc. the company that was left to Chuck by his father. Chuck's uncle Jack had always been jealous of his older brother, he used Elizabeth to try and get everything from Chuck, ultimately he will do anything to get one over on his own family. Members: *Bart Bass *Jack Bass *Lily Bass *Chuck Bass *Henry Bass *Blair Waldorf Bass Humphrey The Humphrey family was originally comprised of Rufus, Alison, Dan and Jenny Humphrey. At the start of season one, Alison was away and by the middle of the season, Rufus and Alison were filing for divorce. In the Finale, Serena joins the Humphrey family when she marries Dan infront of family and friends. Members *Rufus Humphrey *Jenny Humphrey *Dan Humphrey *Serena Van Der Woodsen Humphrey Rhodes With connections to the Van Der Woodsen family, the Rhodes family originally consisted of Rick, CeCe, Carol and Lily Rhodes, the latter of whom would become the driving force behind the unions of the Bass, Humphrey, and Van Der Woodsen families. Her sister Carol has a daughter, Charlotte "Lola" Rhodes, who has lived in Miami for most of her life. Carol and Lily's mother CeCe wants the best for her daughters but they maintain a fierce rivalry, Carol doesn't agree with how Lily runs her family and to keep her sister from snooping sends in Ivy to pretend to be her daughter, hoping this will stop Lily from wanting to know the real Charlotte Rhodes. Members *Cece Rhodes *Lily Bass *Scott Ronson *Carol Rhodes *Lola Rhodes *Eric Van Der Woodsen *Serena Van Der Woodsen Humphrey *Dan Humphrey *Chuck Bass *Henry Bass *Blair Waldorf Bass Sharp In season four, we are introduced to the Sharp family in the form of Juliet. An enemy that Serena doesn't even know she has, Serena starts to date Juliet's cousin, the Columbia professor Colin Forrester. Later in season four we discover that Ben Donovan is the older half-brother of Juliet and that his life was ruined by the Van Der Woodsens, this is the reason that Juliet hated them all so badly in the first place. Sparks In the season one finale, Mr. and Mrs. Sparks are first shown when they catch their daughter living in New York instead of staying in some AC circuit. In season four The Sparks welcome in Milo, Georgina's son whose father is a married russian. They used to reside on the Upper East Side and run in the same circles as Lily Bass Humphrey before moving fulltime to Connecticut. Van der Bilt The van der Bilt family are one of the most well-known, wealthiest, and influential families of New York. Arch enemies with the Buckley family, the van der Bilts pressure their relatives to do what the family sees as the right thing. Tripp van der Bilt is a congressman and is married to Maureen, while also maintaining a fierce rivalry with his cousin, Nate Archibald, for his grandfather's affections. In season five, Nate becomes editor of The New York Spectator thanks to his grandfather. Van Der Woodsen The Van Der Woodsen family are one of the wealthiest families in Manhattan and are connected to several other prominent families, from the Archibalds to the Waldorfs. The family is made up of Dr. William Van Der Woodsen and his children, Serena and Eric Van Der Woodsen, as well as his ex-wife, Lily. Due to Lily's marriage to Bartholomew "Bart" Bass, the Van Der Woodsens are also connected to members of the Bass family. This connection was further cemented by Lily's formal and legal adoption of Bart's son, Charles "Chuck" Bass. In the Finale, the Van Der Woodsen add another member to their family when Dan and Serena marry. Members: *Lily Van Der Woodsen *William Van Der Woodsen *Lola Rhodes *Eric Van Der Woodsen *Serena Van Der Woodsen Humphrey *Dan Humphrey *Chuck Bass *Blair Waldorf Bass *Henry Bass Waldorf The Waldorf family, also called the Waldorf-Rose family, is made up of Eleanor Waldorf, her daughter, Blair, her second husband, Cyrus Rose, and his son, Aaron. With former links to the Grimaldi family, the Waldorfs and the Roses hold prominent roles within Manhattan high society. Eleanor is a well known fashion designer with business links across the world, while her husband is a well-known lawyer. Aaron Rose is an artist and Blair is a former princess of Monaco. Due to their vast web of relations, Blair and her family often appear in newspapers and magazines, sometimes gaining unwanted media attention. A former member of the Waldorf family is its former patriarch, Harold Waldorf. After leaving Eleanor for Roman Garrel, Harold moved away to live in Paris. Members *Harold Waldorf *Eleanor Waldorf *Blair Waldorf Bass *Chuck Bass *Henry Bass Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Relationships Category:Books Category:Seasons Category:Males Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5